


「圈套|飞唐」荼蘼之实 The End

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory III | Trapped
Genre: HIStory III | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q
Summary: 忙成狗的12月迎来了尾声也意味着不平凡的2019年即将辞旧迎新很艰难，但终于兑现了对自己的承诺没有将“荼蘼之实”的完结篇拖过新年还是抱歉让大家久等了感谢催更的小可爱和大宝贝们让我坚持到了最后在12/30这个特殊的日子里为两位可爱的人送上生日祝福希望他们能得偿所愿，各自安好也祝愿还在「圈套」坑底的宝宝们2020年都能健气欧气满满照顾好自己，照顾好家人BTW，说好的新坑可能遥遥无期因为渐渐失去了写文的动力身体状态一直不在线工作却似乎总能见缝插针的忙所以，这篇算是圈套的收官文尽力了，即使并不完美希望曾经看我文的每个你都能有所收获新年快乐，江湖再见~
Relationships: HIStory III | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei
Kudos: 11





	「圈套|飞唐」荼蘼之实 The End

**Author's Note:**

> 忙成狗的12月迎来了尾声  
> 也意味着不平凡的2019年即将辞旧迎新  
> 很艰难，但终于兑现了对自己的承诺  
> 没有将“荼蘼之实”的完结篇拖过新年  
> 还是抱歉让大家久等了  
> 感谢催更的小可爱和大宝贝们  
> 让我坚持到了最后
> 
> 在12/30这个特殊的日子里  
> 为两位可爱的人送上生日祝福  
> 希望他们能得偿所愿，各自安好  
> 也祝愿还在「圈套」坑底的宝宝们  
> 2020年都能健气欧气满满  
> 照顾好自己，照顾好家人
> 
> BTW，说好的新坑可能遥遥无期  
> 因为渐渐失去了写文的动力  
> 身体状态一直不在线  
> 工作却似乎总能见缝插针的忙  
> 所以，这篇算是圈套的收官文  
> 尽力了，即使并不完美  
> 希望曾经看我文的每个你  
> 都能有所收获
> 
> 新年快乐，江湖再见~

楔子>>>

在唐毅的认知里，孟少飞究竟对疼痛的忍耐力有几成，他似乎比孟少飞自己更清楚。

寒冷彻骨的阳明山，废弃的林中小屋里，聒噪的小警察前一秒还不屑地嚷着挨过子弹的痛都能忍，后一秒就被唐老大掰着大拇指，哀嚎到惊飞了林子周围的鸟儿……这是第一次，唐毅将孟少飞的逞能印入了脑海中，可明明怕痛的家伙，却硬生生为他挡了刀。

再后来，死皮赖脸吵着要来保护他的小警察，倒霉的被卷入了他和陈文浩的宿怨纠葛里，为了保护他放在心尖上宝贝的妹妹又挡了子弹……腹部中弹的伤口，在他白净结实的肚皮上，留下了再也消除不掉的浅色疤痕。可是这家伙却轻描淡写地说，那本就是一个警察应该做的——他似乎忘了不久前，才因为李丽真的事，跟红叶起过冲突。

可唐毅不会忘记，自己因此失手推了他；也不会忘记，看着他气哼哼摔门而出，又委屈巴巴推门而入时的表情，心下的歉疚与莫名心疼——或许他的心在他有所察觉之前，更早触摸到了感情萌出的芽。原本单纯想要为他上药的念头，在小警察毫无防备被推向床褥的那一刻，徒生不该有的异样情愫……那时的孟少飞被他压在身下，一寸寸揉开背上的瘀伤，皱着眉忍着痛，辗转不安又挣脱不开的乖顺模样，和此刻埋在他肩头闷哼着咬牙切齿的一张惨兮兮的脸，记忆与现实重叠，是如此的相似。

Omega隐蔽而敏感的生殖腔入口，在Alpha强势的进攻下渐渐失守，每一次的出入，都让那小小的通道愈见适应外力的试探，而不再如临大敌般的紧绷僵硬，甚至，开始变得顺从。唐毅一面环紧怀里人不安扭动轻颤的腰，将他牢牢囚禁在Alpha强势的气息里，一面不停用亲吻传递安抚，交合信息素在两人唇齿相依耳鬓厮磨间变得越发浓烈，孟少飞好似放弃了挣扎，任由细密的电流，从唐毅的唇舌传遍口腔各处，直至弥漫全身，勾缠着每一寸神经末梢……终于身子一软，将体内的巨物吸纳至秘境的最深处……

生殖道内壁布满了敏感神经，轻微的碰触，都会带来牵一发动全身的强烈刺激，更何况此刻闯入的是Alpha壮硕的肉刃。每一次角度刁钻的抽插，体内的巨物都会一路狠狠撞上前列腺，然后挤弄着肠壁碾压过精囊腺，接踵而来的连番刺激，在孟少飞岌岌可危的身体里肆意翻搅。交合信息素的催动下，痛感被弱化，摄魂蚀骨的快慰辐散开了，慢慢占据了中枢神经的全部。初初让人抓狂的尖锐疼痛渐渐隐去，胀痛中持续过电一般的酥麻酸软不断冒出来，逼得孟少飞喉头阵阵紧缩。疼仍是疼的，却夹杂着更多让人失魂的难耐，体内开始泛起抽搐，让他颤了嗓音。

“唐……唐毅，轻点……我……不行……”

唐毅粗喘着，险些迷失在越来越紧致的缠绞之下，比肠道更狭窄逼仄的生殖道，将他埋入的柱茎严丝合缝寸寸裹缚。欲望仿佛一张越收越紧的网，让两人同时产生了濒死的窒息感，孟少飞想要挣脱，唐毅却在癫狂中寻找出路。于是顶击的力度和频率愈加失控，情到浓时，唐毅忍不住在孟少飞光洁的颈窝，削瘦的肩头留下深深浅浅的齿痕。

高频率的活塞运动，将Omega体内的空气渐渐抽离，内外压强的落差，使得体内的吸力更急迫，在Alpha猛烈的攻势下，身体仿佛要被凿穿一般。不消多时，终于压力累积到了某个零界点，孟少飞已然变了调的哀吟突然拔高又戛然而止——

正如Alpha天性里的征服与占有，Omega天生也有着向往自由，排斥被束缚的本能。只是人口分布中，Omega的数量太过稀有，占比严重失衡。于是，种族繁衍的自然法则下，Alpha被赋予了这种不平等的性别优势，借由信息素传递心理暗示甚至精神威慑，而他们的Omega即便本能抗拒，也会在自然法则的约束下乖乖就范。

这或许就是宿命，强取豪夺本就有太多心不甘情不愿；却也是冥冥中，老天为那些心甘情愿却因世俗成不了眷属的有情人，以天性的名义安排好的出路。就好比唐老大和他的小警察，他们有着对彼此的情感认定与高度的AO契合。和身份没有关系，喜欢就是喜欢，更何况，连老天都允了这段姻缘，那便是注定要在一起的，不是吗？

正文>>>

因为心灵相契，两情相悦，加之交合信息素的怂恿与催化下，孟少飞安然将身心交付，难得的乖顺与臣服，让唐毅更是情难自禁，故而险些在渐凉的浴水中一做到底。直到小警察又一次呜咽着缩在他的怀里，射得一塌糊涂，性感的媚红晕了满身，水下的双腿狠狠夹着他抖个不停，嘴里却模模糊糊地央求着唐毅射给他，标记他，让他们彻底属于彼此……

唐毅因着这些本该让他气血翻涌行将失控的荤话，瞬间恢复了神志——他差点忘了江劲堂离开前的嘱咐：孟少飞的身体状况，暂时不宜受孕。他岂能不管不顾，在没有任何措施的情况下成结？唐毅从未像此刻这般庆幸于自己所拥有的自制力，喷薄边缘被生生压抑，让他忍到青筋暴起，抱着怀里虚软成泥的男人深喘着缓和气息。

从浴室回到唐毅的大床上，孟少飞的神志因为突然顺畅的呼吸而渐渐清醒。即使身体疲累至极，小腹更有种难以言喻的酸软胀痛，但Omega的发情期尚未结束，他始终惦记着能让自己彻底满足的“解药”，他想要被填满被肆虐被征服。最后一次他明明清晰地感觉到唐毅的Alpha信息素爆发性的释出，高潮中的甬道激切收缩，情绪跟着急迫起来，以至于情难自已地喊出一些羞耻的话，却只听到唐毅闷吼着回应，而迟迟等不到他成结。

“唐毅……你不标记我么？”

有气无力躺在床上的小警察嗫嚅着，有些委屈巴巴地望向不远处翻找东西的男人，不经意瞄了眼男人的胯下，立马喉头滚了滚——快肿胀成平时的两倍了……这男人究竟在忍些什么？

再次回到床边的男人，满眼赤红的欲望让孟少飞自动闭了嘴，他还是第一次在唐毅眼里看到这般像是要将他生吞的眼神。唐毅并不废话，他忍的多辛苦，怕是这一根筋的家伙不会懂。他一口吞下江劲堂留下的能量剂补充大量消耗的体力，随即打开另一支灌入口中，拦过脱了力几乎动弹不得的孟少飞，俯身以口对口哺入孟少飞的嘴里。

“孟警官，今天你是逃不掉了。留点力气，我怕你顶不住。”

孟少飞还在回味唐毅带着酸甜滋味的吻，身体却已被曲折着双腿打开变成M字状，唐毅取出外用避孕药丸，将圆润的一颗顺着孟少飞湿淋淋的甬道一推到底，直直抵入已经开了小口的生殖道，惹来内壁一阵热情的紧缩——

被突来的入侵惊到，孟少飞唔了一声，正想说什么，却感觉体内那颗硬物慢慢融化，正被身体吸收，不多时便消失不见了。其实江劲堂留了内服和外用两种避孕药，但这段时间以来，孟少飞已经摄入了太多的药剂，唐毅不愿让他再额外服用药物增加身体负担，而外用药丸相对无害，遇水遇热都会自动融化，继而进入生殖腔，起到隔绝精子着床的避孕功效。只不过唯恐多了犹疑，会不会让那冲动的家伙以为自己不想要宝宝？多说无益，不如直接做。

待避孕药置入妥当，唐毅未给任何发问机会，将孟少飞侧身压入床褥，半伏低身体，将他一条腿扛上肩，另一条腿压在床上。孟少飞的身体，柔韧度相当出色，双腿被最大限度的打开，并摆弄成方便进得更深，却相对省力的侧后入体位。箭在弦上，一发入魂，唐毅这一次不再心慈手软，作为Alpha，能忍耐的极限至此为止。

进入时的冲击，往往是最震撼人心的，孟少飞感觉体内仿佛瞬间着了火，灼痛了肠壁，狠狠穿透生殖道，一路点燃了腹腔内早已饥渴难耐的干柴。唐毅入的极深，怒张的肉刃张牙舞爪地在他的身体里宣示主权，高频率不断顶撞挤压着前列腺和精囊腺，爆发性的力量让他产生难忍的射意。

然而此前在浴室内的肆意欢愉，已消耗了太多精气，因着此刻Alpha濒临爆发阶段信息素的强烈刺激，孟少飞受不住地抓住胖枕头，身子向上缩了又缩，却被唐毅拖住腿，再次狠狠贯入，可怖的力量在Omega的身体里整个炸开，滚烫的肠液和生殖腔液近乎失禁一般疯狂四溅，惊慌的求饶淹没在Alpha即将成结的嘶吼声中——

被凌虐至肿胀不堪的生殖腔，终于抵御不住强势的蛮力，颤颤巍巍将一度小心翼翼保护着的宫口献祭出来，迎接主宰的来临。而终于攻下城池占领最深处腹地的Alpha肉刃，迅速鼓胀顶端的伞状物，在Omega紧窄的体内形成巨大结状物，严丝合缝地堵住腔体的出入口。

伴着孟少飞痛苦的呓语与频频抽息，体内怒张着充满破坏力的结状物，几乎将他未经人事的脆弱腔体撑破。

“唔！疼……唐毅……拿出来好不好……” 孟少飞此生第一次吃到这种苦头，怕疼又怕痒的敏感身体，因为抵不住快要被撕裂的惧意而惊慌地挣扎起来。可事到如今，还说什么拿不拿出来的，这家伙……总是在重要关头，说些单纯到可爱的话来让他破功。

“少飞，放松一点……你夹太紧了宝贝……现在要是强行出来，会受伤的……”

唐毅紧紧箍住他挣动不休的身子，整个庞大的身躯顺势交叠上去，牢牢压住他的挣扎 ，也彻底瓦解他的抵抗。浓重嘶哑的喘息声，预示着他的巅峰近在眼前。

“宝贝……我知道你很疼，再忍一下下就好……”

话音未落，属于Alpha的浓白浊液，带着滚烫的温度和激射的力量，狠厉冲撞着大量贯入Omega的宫腔内，孟少飞已然嘶哑的嗓音被激得再度紧绷，变了调的哀吟脱口而出，大量的生理泪水、来不及吞咽的津液，失控般沾湿了他的脸颊下颚。

平坦的腹部，原本纤瘦而无脂肪保护的一层薄薄的腹部肌肉，被成结后巨大坚硬的性器顶起，在小腹处的皮肤表面撑出了结的形状。唐毅像是魔怔了一般，将灼热的掌心熨贴上那处凸起的肌肤，与体内张牙舞爪的硬物里应外合，那热度仿佛将将要烫穿孟少飞的身体。

“可怜的肚子，涨成这样……”

带着探究的手掌贴着腹部肌理轻揉抚弄，下一刻微微向内施压，随即惹来身下那人的连连抽息，体内被大量热液充斥胀满，开始不受控制的震荡抽搐，并伴随着强烈的紧缩，孟少飞惊叫着僵直了身体，性器顶端胀得通红，稀薄的精水混着前列腺液，一小股一小股的往外溢出，直至再也射不出任何东西……

大量的体力消耗，让孟少飞眼前发黑，双眼上翻着眼看快要失去意识。唐毅知道他的极限已到， Omega在成结及被标记的过程中，身心都会受到巨大的冲击，不懂得把握分寸与时机的Alpha，会让他的Omega吃尽苦头……何况，以孟少飞此前的身体状态，做到这个程度，他怕是得缓个几天下不了床了。

不再犹豫的唐毅，半强迫地将孟少飞的头转向另一边，完全暴露出后颈的腺体，俯下头靠近那个正鼓鼓囊囊一突一突释出甜腻信息素的部位，下一刻果断张口，以犬齿利落刺破埋在薄薄皮肤下的Omega性腺，并快速注入自己的信息素……

已经意识模糊的孟少飞，在感受到颈后突然传来的紧绷挤压与穿刺的钝痛，短暂发出一声闷哼，随即感受到Alpha带着安抚和镇静的气息自颈后蔓延至全身，原本因为巨大的痛苦而瑟缩着的身体渐渐舒展，整个人软了下来。失去意识前，他仿佛听到了唐毅歉意的呢喃，还有娓娓道来的爱语。

尾声>>>

当身体陷入极致的疲乏，全身的感官被拖入虚妄而变得迟钝，信息素的指引反而成了本能，孟少飞迷迷糊糊感觉自己正做着一场漫无边际醒不过来的梦。

完全标记并有机交融过后的AO两者信息素，混合了各自身上独特的气息。虽然原本两人的信息素同属木质调，但孟少飞身上的无花果檀木气息辛香而偏甜软，唐毅身上的冷杉木香则偏清冽冷硬，融合过后相互包容彼此渗透，那味道清甜依旧，却不再有生人莫近的孤冷。

似梦如幻间，孟少飞穿越层林密布的深山，终于来到开阔地。鼻尖萦绕的气息，仿若置身初春绿意盎然的沿海平原，入眼不远处一座座农舍连绵矗立，随着袅袅炊烟飘散而来的烟火气与食物香，带着人类原初的七情与六欲。曾经无花果树下满身叶影果香的闲散少年，执拗地想要唤醒被禁锢于黑暗里的沉睡灵魂，拉着他义无反顾地踏入凡尘喧嚣——清晰而真实的活着，大抵就是这般感受吧。

翌日清晨，昏睡了几乎一日一夜的男人悠悠转醒，即便身体再如何劳累不堪，生物钟仍是不依不饶恪尽职守的在固定的时间点发挥它的作用。初冬的气温，在窗玻璃上，留下模模糊糊的湿气，却也让被窝里更多了一丝温存与缠绵的暖意。肌肤相贴四肢交缠，唐毅其实早就醒了，却不舍得挪动半分，睁开眼便看到自己心爱的人近在咫尺，给予他触手可及的温暖，填满了他的怀抱。呼吸间尽是彼此信息素交融后的独特气息，恬淡平和，全然的归属感。就着微弱的光线，打量着怀里那人的眉眼，和他睡成鸟窝状的一头乱发，谈不上赏心悦目的模样，唐毅望着望着竟有些痴痴然。

孟少飞咕哝着掀动眼皮，半睁的眸子仍有些困顿，藏匿于浓密睫毛之下的瞳仁缩了缩，被晨曦的斑驳光影迷了眼。悠悠转醒的时候，浑身仍是酥软无力的，但下身那可怕的胀痛已荡然无存，后颈侧些微的刺痛感，仍隐约可以感觉的到，只是不那么难受了。

眼珠转动着，视线逐渐聚焦的时候，唐毅带笑的眼眉也渐渐清晰，小警察不由得感叹，他的男人笑起来是真的好看，眼眉嘴角的弧度仿佛有着天生的感染力，足以温暖人内心的每一处阴冷角落……这么想着，孟少飞两颊的苹果肌也跟着鼓了起来，若是每天都能被这样的笑容唤醒，那便是世间最大的幸福了。

“唐毅，等我们老了，找个沿海的小地方，归隐田林好不好？”

彻夜缠绵，缘定终生，两人身份转变后两两相对的第一天，唐毅未曾想过孟少飞醒来的第一句话会是这个，想来世事万变，唯一不变的还是孟警官的跳脱和脑回路。

“怎么突然说起这个？闲不住的孟警官，这么快就想告老还乡，享受退休生活了？”

唐毅略带调侃的口吻，似是又回到了这些年两人惯来的相处模式，但孟少飞却是一脸正经。

“我做了一个很长的梦，感觉像是上辈子的事情一样。但——梦里我们有了自己的家，就算是陋室，日子过得简朴，却是现如今这般动荡时日里不曾体会过的平静和安稳……”

梦里所见，孟少飞似是喃喃自语，满眼遐想，却是透着无限憧憬与神往。在他描述构想的那幅画面里，唐毅竟能身临其境感受到难得的惬意与松弛，不禁为之动容。他的前半生混沌污浊，以为这辈子注定陷在泥潭里就此了却余生，却在遇见孟少飞之后，终于迷雾散尽守得云开。对他而言，陋室也好，豪宅也罢，哪里并不重要。

“只要有你在的地方，不论是哪里，那就是我的家——或许，以后会是三口之家。少飞，因为你我才有了做梦的勇气和去实现的动力，感谢你在身边为我留了位置，余生还请多指教。”

————

不管世界变得怎麽样，只要有你就会是天堂，你是我最初和最后的天堂。

— 全文完 —


End file.
